Harry Potter and the Tome of Death Mastery
by Rennerd
Summary: The Deathly Hallows unite into a magical tome. But even so, He finds himself locked in a strange world, his magic locked and bound into this ridiculous form. He will shatter these bindings and punish the ones who did it... though a pair of young girls with more power than the idiots back home might be more interesting. Rated M because you may want to bring mind bleach for 1 scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note. Well I got bored enough to try and write my other recent story, but couldn't get it right. When first watching Nanoha years back I got bored and stopped, but a crossover with it by an author who wrote some stories I like inspired me to watch it again. It was decent enough but my annoying personality which is easily influenced forced me to write something like this. I considered several approaches, settling on this.**

**...Also I apologise about a mental image you may recieve reading this. It wrote itself in and I couldn't find it in me to remove it. I'm going to go into a corner and cry until I repress it.**

.

.

He wakes up suddenly, instantly becoming aware of his surroundings. Emerald eyes dart around the room he's in, recognising an interrogation room. His brow furrows in thought, '_shit, what did I do last night?'_ He closes his eyes and tries to remember. He went to a bar, picking up that blonde woman on the way. '_That's right, I picked up Fleur last night'_ he grins '_awesome'. _He then remembers going back to his hotel to take a shower, and then, as he was getting out, '_that's right I was attacked by aurors while getting out the shower'._ He closes his eyes again and focuses on his core, immediately noticing the magic locking its output, as well as a couple of other spells attached to him. He open his eyes and looks at his body.

"Huh." Is all he allows himself to say, guessing he's being observed. '_Didn't expect them to lock me in a child's body. Someone is paying for this._'

He looks up at the sound of the door opening, revealing a tall ginger man, appearing in his early twenties. The now-appearing child greets him familiarly "Sup Ronald"

The man sighs "Locked in a strange room, no magic and in the body of a child, that's all you have to say? Somehow I didn't expect you to be even slightly fazed, Potter."

The child smirks "Of course not. By the way, do I sense hostility in your tone, Ronald?"

Ron visibly restrained himself and forced himself to calm down. "Do you know, I'm the minister for magic now, Potter?" he asked.

"Holy crap!" Harry exclaimed, "I didn't know they were that desperate."

Ron forced himself to remain calm. Harry was pretty proud, probably having been the major drive for Ron learning that skill.

"Anyway" Harry said flippantly, "What can this humble mage do for you, _minister?"_

Ron smirked, before replying "Why don't you tell me, after all you've been a _naughty child_, haven't you Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened '_shit! Avoidance time' _"Don't tell me this is about me doing your date to the ball in fourth year! I mean it was Twins!"

His smirk disappeared and his eyebrow twitched. "No."

"Then ditching you during that prank on Snape where you got a months detention? Cause I totally got in on with Daphne."

He took a breath to calm himself. "No."

"Then was it doing your sister in fifth year?"

His eyebrow twitched again. "No".

"Then Lavender in sixth year?"

Another twitch. "No".

"Hermione during the you-know-what hunt? Your engagement party?"

Yet more twitches.

"Your sister in-laws? Angelina? Penny? Fleur?" He should get that twitch looked at.

"Not them. Something you did that you really shouldn't have."

Harry makes a show of thinking for a moment "You really can't be holding a grudge about that rumour of you getting buggered by centaurs in fifth year?"

Ron's eyes shot open, face going a purple he hadn't seen since Vernon "THAT WAS YOU?"

Harry rubs his head sheepishly, smiling.

Somehow Ron calms himself down. "No." He pauses. "Do you know, how hard it was, being the best friend of the boy-who-lived? Constantly being overshadowed by you, outperformed by you, with no real popularity in spite of the association?"

Harry looked him straight in the eyes. "No. I don't. Even if I wasn't the boy-who-lived, I would have still clawed my way to the top. Nothing would have stopped me."

Ron nodded. "I knew you'd say that. You really are as arrogant as Snape said, as much as it pains me to agree with him."

Harry smirked this time. "I'm not arrogant. I fulfilled every boast I made, I know _ exactly_ how good I am."

Ron conceded the point with a nod. "Of course, but even so, even as minister I'm nothing more than your sidekick to the public. That's why you're here, to prove once and for all, that I surpassed you, that I am better than you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow "How so?"

Ron smiled, looking in Harry's eyes and said one word. "Roanapur."

Harry masterfully kept the wince from showing, using a life of bullshitting.

Ron continued while pacing, "An entire city, with all life gone in an instant. The muggles called it a biological attack. Of course after the panic no one really cared, the city was a shithole full of worthless shit, but the wizards who went there could tell it was more than that. All the magic, the life was gone. Dead. And _you're_ the master of death. The perfect scapegoat for it, although I personally think you did it."

Ron stopped moving and looked at Harry "You will be the terrorist he killed an entire city, and I will be the one who caught you, I will finally be free from your Shadow, free from your humor" he sneered

'_Ouch' _Harry thought.

Ron walked over to him and continued speaking. "Now, I will be lenient. Spend some time in Azkaban, hand over the Hallows and you will live. I'll even have the spells on you removed" gesturing to his body. "Refuse, and you'll go through the veil, just like Sirius."

'_Low blow'_ Harry thought. Ron turned and walked off "Have some time to consider it" He said, waving over his shoulders.

"I don't need to." Harry said. Ron turned and looked at him. "You forgot two very important things when you made this plan."

"Oh really. What can you possibly do Potter?" He sneered. _A sneer worthy of a Malfoy_ Harry thought.

Harry tilted his head and smiled innocently. "You haven't seen the prophet this morning have you?" Harry asked.

Ron replied cautiously "No. Why?"

Harry's smile turned devilish "That centaur rumour? I had pictures."

Rons Eyes widened and he charged at Harry screaming.

"and the second thing" Harry's leg shot up, smashing him in the crotch, before his knee met Ron's face "I'm Harry Potter, Bitch."

A quick search of the body on the floor revealed no wand. Cursing Harry walked out the door Ron left open. He felt bad about charming Ron into the Centaur mess, but felt vindicated about it being a good idea now. He of course didn't feel bad about the women, It wasn't his fault he was cursed with too much awesome. '_anyway, I should probably get out of here.'_ He ducked into an alcove as a pair of aurors ran past. '_the response too a prisoner leaving the cell is as slow as always.'_ He peered out. Leaving through the front was a bust.

'**Master, I am sensing a dimensional gate in the levels below us. Even without your magical power I can use it to vacate this location.' **A voice in his head remarked.

'_Alright, then into the rabbit hole we go, you shitty book.'_ He had been surprised when, shortly after uniting the Hallows, they had merged into the form of a book that was capable of speaking to him. Of course after the diary in second year he had tossed it in a vault and gone on his way, but the idiots trying to get the Hallows eventually forced him to retrieve it.

'_Resulting in what happened at Roanapur'_ Even if they were pirates and general scum, he still felt bad at accidentally killing them, after all, a lot of them were simply victims of circumstance who couldn't get out of there.

He made his way into the sub levels of the ministry. He couldn't hear the alarms he knew were going off, charmed so only necessary personnel could hear them. Dodging another set of Aurors he peered down the corridor.

'**This is the correct path, my master.'**

He rolled his eyes _'of course it's in the department of mysteries.'_ He carefully crept through the door, relieved that so few wizards were here so early. '_e_specially _Ron_' he'd always been a late riser after all.

He eventually found himself in the room with the veil. He stood staring at it.

'**That is it, my master'**

"Huh. Well, do what you have too to get us out of here. Preferably not to the afterlife."

'**Of course, my master. Please place your hand on the arch.'**

Walking over he placed his hand on the archway, barely blinking as a magic circle was formed from the wispy veil.

He spun around as he heard footsteps approaching, revealing Ron Weasley and several aurors bursting through the door.

"It's over Potter, just give up and come quietly or…" he trailed off, warily staring at the magic circle that was starting to glow brighter. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Harry smirked, throwing his arms out to the side. He felt a bit silly doing this with his reduced stature, but needs must and all. "Gentlemen. And Susan" he acknowledged a familiar pair of breasts… face in the crowd.

"you will always remember this as the day" he took a step back,

"you almost caught" another step,

"Sir Harry James Potter!" he leapt back into the circle, disappearing in a flash as the spells from the flunkies before him almost reached him.

The people stared as the veil returned to it's former appearance. "God damn it, I want him found!" Ron's voice bellowed. The aurors turned and left, intent on locating the child that was Harry Potter.

With a flash of light, Harry appeared in the middle of a park. Looking around he went and fell onto a nearby bench. Making sure no one was around, he spoke to the voice in his head. "Alright then book, what's the damage?"

'**Analyzing… Master. I have detected three separate spells that are currently in effect upon your body. The first is the one that is keeping you in that child's body. So long as it is in effect you will not show the effect of aging.**

"Ouch. Alright, next." He said, quietly, noticing a couple walking toward could hear them just well enough to recognise Japanese, a language he was vaguely familiar with in order to talk better with Su.

'**Second is the spell that is preventing access to your linker core. While this spell is active, you will not be able to use your magic to create spells. Using the trace manner in the air is a viable option for limited action.'**

"Damn. Using that option I may be able to use a little hypnosis, maybe illusions. Tch, I can work with that for now." He closed his eyes, ignoring the people moving closer. "What's the third?"

'**Master, the third spell is of vastly superior craftsmanship. I cannot fully analyse the workings of the spell, however I can ascertain that one symptom of the spell is'**

"Hey are you alright young girl?" One of the people approaching said.

Harry's eyes snapped open.

'**turning your body into that of a female.'**

Eyes wide Harry's hand immediately found it's way into the plain trousers he was wearing, instantly aware of the absence of something important.

Birds flew from the nearby trees at the incredibly shrill screech that followed.

**Authors note: I may continue this (possibly) while I'm under it's influence. I have some scenes I want to write, but not sufficient to really write an awesome story. Well, I'll see where it goes. As usual, If anyone get's inspired (which I doubt) then feel free to use anything you wish, though a head's up would be nice. Not really much of the Nanoha-verse in this, but whatever. Harry was de-aged because he needed to fit in with the rest of the cast (in other words pre StrikerS) and turned female, pretty much as a joke, and also for something he can complain about, be mocked about and work towards fixing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Wrote another chapter. I suppose I can use this opportunity to reply to reviews quickly. To the person who wanted a 3 way relationship, I was considering it if I reached as far as StrikerS as I have some ideas for that far, but I'll probably lose interest before that. For character development and interaction, I do try but please don't have that much faith in my skills, and for not liking the power limit, that should get fixed before too long.**

**I posted this even if I think it's not as good as it should be, because frankly if I reread it to check/change things I'd probably scrap it and never post anything.**

"…r-san, wake up Potter-san".

He raised his head, looking up with bleary eyes. He mostly ignored the teacher, before answering the trivial question was asked of him.

As the teacher went back to her lesson his thoughts idly turned to how it had come to this. Even after 5 years he still hadn't aged from the 9 year old body he was stuck in. He'd managed to wiggle the spell restricting his magic, just enough to prevent people asking awkward questions, like why he didn't age or move through the school years, but was no closer to actually breaking the curses he was inflicted with. '_damn, should have studied runes, may have been able to actually analyse the spells'_ The book had managed to identify the spell, but it's purpose wasn't to figure out how spells work and counter them, that depended on the skills of the mage, and his analysis required actual spells to be performed, meaning he couldn't do anything.

His head fell back to the desk in front of him. '_damn it, I've switched schools a couple of times, yet the lessons stay mostly the same. Another year of this and I may just kill myself' _he thought wearily.

Shortly after arriving, and convincing the young couple in the park that he was actually okay, he had the book try and locate a magical settlement, only to come up blank. Previously it had managed to locate magical hubs from within a country, to come up with nothing made it look like a bad situation. After no one came to investigate the magical disturbance his arrival had likely made, he could only conclude that there was no formal magical society in Japan. Which was odd since he had enjoyed magical Japan when he travelled the world after getting rid of Voldemort and his death eaters.

After a discussion with the book, he had concluded that the portal had deposited him through dimensions into an alternate Earth. Or somewhere else in the universe that had developed the same countries and culture somehow, but he felt that was a longshot.

The bell rang, and he left the school, ignoring the classmates who tried to talk with him. Making his way back to his apartment, he mentally thanked whatever may be listening that he was able to use rudimentary hypnosis, allowing him to stay in a small apartment and avoid trivialities like payment. He would have felt a little bad, mind control was for inadequate losers after all, but he didn't really have much choice. After getting back to his room he collapsed onto his bed. He was tired, both mentally and physically from his efforts to break the spell on his magic. He had spent the whole night performing a mental contortionist act to try and wiggle free some more magic, but it was a futile effort. He wouldn't give up though. If he was the type to give up in adversity then he would have been broken into a meek piece of shit by his family '_oh how I enjoyed my sweet vengeance on them_'. He hadn't killed or tortured them. If nothing else, he agreed with Dumbledore that killing was to be avoided. He still felt regret about the lives he had taken, accidentally or otherwise, but at the time he felt it was the best option, so he wouldn't dwell too much on it.

As if his lack of progress on liberating his magical power wasn't bad enough, about a week ago he had sensed a large magical disturbance. He had immediately rushed to the location, finding some destruction on the street, yet had not managed to find any details on the cause. On one hand it was a relief that there did seem to be some form of magic practitioners on the world, on the other it upped the frustration he felt in his inability to find any, leading to several sleepless nights in a row, thus leading to his performance in school. Unfortunately ditching school would result in having to use what little magic he was able to use to prevent annoying questions, and he really wanted to keep that available in case he needed it when he finally managed to track down a mage, and using it for more pressing concerns, namely keeping his residence and obtaining his food supply.

Tiredly pushing himself up, he managed to shed his clothes, barely taking a moment to curse his childlike, female body as he usually would, opting instead to merely collapse onto the bed. He thought for a moment that he should take a bath, or at least shower, before deciding he'd deal with it in the morning.

…

Scene break

…

He sat in a park, eating some bread he had taken from a convenience store. Fortunately or otherwise, his time with his… family, had led to the development of certain skills that he found convenient in his current situation, for one, the ability to shoplift successfully without resorting to magic. Not that there hadn't been any accidents where his magic hadn't come in handy, but thankfully he could mostly get by without it.

Up until this point he had randomly walked around the city, looking for traces of magic. Unfortunately he hadn't found any.

He sighed in frustration. _'5 years, and the only magic he had detected had been around a week ago.'_ He had opted to stay in Japan, since he wasn't sure if he could cover up the fuss that trying to deport someone who doesn't exist would bring, and he doubted he could get himself on a flight abroad. Part of him felt that there must be magic somewhere in the world, but he could mostly only detect large concentrations on a national scale, and his current form was not suited to travelling the globe.

He turned his thoughts to a different matter, namely the book's, or rather the administration program of the book's, urging to be given an official designation. While part of him agreed it needed a name, or at least designation, he didn't really want to because of the trouble it had caused him.

His eyes shot up in alarm as a large magical reaction suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'**Master!'**

"I feel it." He said excitedly, getting to his feet and dashing off in the direction he felt it, not stopping as he saw a large tree shoot over the buildings in front of him.

As he arrived at the base of the tree he immediately started to climb it, '_another useful skill from his relatives_' he thought, considering the irony of such a skill used for freakish purposes.

Closing his eyes to open his senses, he climbed to where he felt the epicentre of the magical disturbance. Opening his eyes and continuing to climb, he found himself in front of a pair of children encased in something that appeared to be a cocoon of light. Looking closer the cause appeared to be a magical jewel floating between them. Placing his hand against the light, he considered his options. He couldn't see a way to break through the barrier, and the little he knew of gem-lore suggested it might break the jewel. Then again he had never seen a jewel like that before, so he really had no idea what it was capable of. He could wait for a magician to come and deal with it, but there was no proof one would, and if police arrived he would doubtless be removed from the scene.

"Any ideas book?" he asked idly, not really expecting an answer.

'… **No Master. Whilst a basic analysis of the barrier can be performed, with your current magical power using that information to kill the barrier is not a via- Master! A high energy reading detected in the vicinity!' **the book somehow managed to convey urgency.

He wasn't idle in this time, head already swung around to the direction of the new feeling. Squinting his eyes he just about saw a pink glow, before the feeling grew stronger.

A feeling of danger appeared and his eyes widened, "Oh crap." He closed his eyes and focused on the magical power he was able to wield as everything went pink.

…

Scene break

…

His eyes opened, revealing him suddenly appearing about three feet from the ground. A moment later he was sprawled on the ground, before pushing himself to his feet… before collapsing back down to his knees, clutching his chest as sweat soaked his face and hair.

"**Reciept No. X"**

He looked up in irritation at the girl holding the staff that had just spoken.

" 'pant' are you, 'pant' insane?" he asked, while rapidly taking breaths.

"huh?" the girl asked.

Taking a few deep breaths he got his breathing under control. "That tree you just blasted," he gestured behind him, "I was sitting in it. I'm lucky my escape didn't put me _in_ the floor, instead of above it." He managed to roll over so he was leaning against a wall.

"Ah, I'm sorry" the girl said, bowing her head, before looking back at him. "Wait, are you Potter-chan?" she suddenly asked.

At that he raised his head to look at her again, "Yeah, I'm Harry Potter, why?" he asked cautionsly.

She pointed to herself and smiled "I'm Takamichi Nanoha, we're classmates Potter-chan."

"**Mode release" **the girls staff said, before both it and her clothes vanished, leaving her in an orange top and skirt, becoming a jewel in her hand. Harry eyed them with interest.

"Thank you, Raising Heart." Nanoha said. "Ah, I'm sorry, Potter-chan, that was Raising Heart, and this" she pointed to the ferret on her shoulder "is Yuuno-kun."

"It's nice to meet you, Potter-san" the ferret, no, Yuuno said.

Harry inclined his head, "the pleasure is mine. But I'm surprised. I didn't expect to find out that there was a mage so close to me, after I spent so long looking for one."

"I also didn't think that Potter-chan was a magical girl." Nanoha said happily. Harry somehow managed to hide his grimace at being called a girl. Despite being used to it by now, it still pissed him off greatly.

"So Nano- sorry, Takamichi, what are you doing here?" he gestured at where the trees had been.

"Um, please call me Nanoha, Potter-chan."

"Oh, right. Nanoha then, also please call me Harry."

"All right, Harry-chan." Harry barely managed to avoid wincing at just how adorable her smile was. "I'm happy, I thought Harry-chan didn't like me, or any of our classmates, I thought it was too sad."

He vaguely recalled that she was someone who had reached out to him more frequently than others, but he had more important matters to deal with.

"Sorry Nanoha, but you were going to explain this?" he gestured around again.

"Ah, right. I'm helping Yuuno-kun look for the jewel seeds." Her face turned sad. "But this time I failed and caused trouble to everyone." She trailed off.

The ferret straightened at this "No, Nanoha is doing a very good job, this is because I"

"No" she shook her head, "I knew that boy had it. I should have done something."

This time it was Harry who interrupted her, "Look, I don't really get what these Jewel seeds are, but it's not like you could have just taken it from him, and you couldn't really explain why you needed them, right?"

She looked down after hearing him talk, but he could tell she wasn't fully convinced.

"Anyway, would you mind explaining what these Jewel seeds are please?"

"Please allow me" the ferret stood up to explain. "While I was excavating on a planet, I found 21 jewel seeds. They are a Lost Logia. We don't know exactly what they do, but they are at least possibly dangerous. However when I was sending them to be studied the there was an accident, and they landed on this planet. I tracked them to this country, but while I was searching for them I was injured, Nanoha helped me out, and now she's helping me look for them."

Harry paused to consider this. "Was it about a week ago she started?" he asked.

"Yes" Yuuno nodded.

Harry nodded in response. That cleared up the question of whether there was another mage running around for now. "Wait, you came from space?"

Yuuno nodded again, "Yes, didn't you? I wouldn't have expected any mages to be here if they didn't at least encounter someone from a different planet."

Harry leaned his head back with a wry grin "my case is a little… complicated. Anyway, can you return to your human form please?" he asked.

Nanoha tilted her head "human form?"

Harry's eyes widened as he turned back to Yuuno "crap, I didn't know you were an actual talking ferret." He said.

"No, I should have recovered enough to return to it" he said. "I'm surprised you know about it though." He turned to Nanoha "It's been a while since you've seen this form hasn't it." He then turned back, before smiling at Nanoha, who seemed to be in shock.

"Yuuno-kun is a person?" she mumbled.

"Of course, I was in this form when we met wasn't I?" he asked.

She shook her head rapidly, eyes wide.

He carefully thought back to their first meeting, before his eyes went wide. "Eeeehhh! I'm sorry, I didn't mention it because I thought you knew, and then when I regained the ability to turn back, it was more convenient just to stay in that form."

"No, please don't worry about it" Nanoha was quick to reassure him.

"So Yuuno, how good are you at analysing magic?" Harry asked.

Yuuno blinked, "Alright I guess. It's not really my specialty, why?"

Harry paused to consider for a moment. "A while back I came into possession of a powerful artefact. Lots of people wanted it, and got the drop on me. Putting a few spells on me as a threat to get the artefact. I escaped and ended up here, pretty much unable to do magic, a simple spell left me in this state" he gestured at where he was sat against the wall, still sweating. "After finally finding a mage, I was hoping that they would be able to at least help me remove them."

Yuuno frowned. "I can try at least." He held out his hands, causing magic circles to appear around the both of them. He closed his eyes in concentration.

"I see. I can tell you what they do, but I'm not confident that I can break them, at least in my current state." Yuuno said apologetically.

Harry shook his head "I've been here five years. I know what they do. Do you know anyone that could help?" he asked.

"No. At least not on Earth."

"… can you give me a visual representation of them? I can probably devise a counter that someone can use for me."

"Probably." He said. Do you have somewhere to note it down, or do you just want to see it.

Harry considered for a moment. "It's probably better to note it down. Come back to where I'm staying, it's not much, but I can offer some hospitality. You up for it, Yuuno, Nanoha?"

They looked at each other for a moment before agreeing.

**A.N. Well that's a wrap. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions I think are good enough, I may just change the chapter and incorporate them. Maybe. I was considering Harry as an animagus. Note it wouldn't be awesome like a Dragon or pheonix. A falcon. Or a rabbit. Something like that. Yuuno is revealed as a human, and if I wrote them, he would be excluded from bath scenes. Although since they're 9 I doubt anyone would really care.**

**Thoughts about the 5 year timeskip? I did it for various reasons. Making Harry weary, a little desperate. Also something that wouldn't come up for a looong time, but I doubt I'll get there.**


End file.
